What is this?
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: He heard soft sobbings. Who is crying? A GilbertxAlice one-shot story.


_**So this is my first try of writing a Pandora Hearts fanfiction. Well, I am in love with the anime so I couldn't help myself. I had to write a fanfic about it. I just started reading the manga so this story is set after the last episode from the anime series. Hope you guys like it~!**_

_**Pairing: AlicexGilbert**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, but I wouldn't mind owning Gil. *_***_

He heard soft sobbings. Who is crying? He followed the sound of the sobbing realising that he was heading to Alice's room. That stupid rabbit. Why is she crying?

He was right outside her door, thinking of whether he should burst in the room and comfort her or just ingore her. He tried to turn around and walk away but her sobbings grew louder. _'If she keeps crying I won't be able to sleep. That stupid rabbit is so noisy', _Gilbert thought to himself.

She was rocking herself back and forth. Her face was now pale and tears were streaming down her face. She had remembered everything. Yes, she remembered about the tragedy of Sabrie. She remembered about her death. She remembered that an ungrateful creature had taken away her humanity. She could have lead a normal life with Jack. -If anyone could count a life of being the twin sister of the Will of Abyss normal.- But no, someone had to take away her life. With only one plain scissor, this person had managed to kill her. She wanted to turn back time and live again, with Jack. But at least she had Oz now.

He was still outside her door staring at it like it was something unnatural. Maybe because hearing Alice cry was unnatural. And definately unexpected. He decided to open the door and see why she was crying. Not that he actually cared. He just wanted to sleep peacefully. Or so he wanted to convince himself. He slammed the door open and looked at Alice's now fragile figure staring outside the window at the starry, night sky. It was a full moon today, he realised. Alice hadn't turned around to see who had just bursted into her room. _'Possibly she didn't hear me coming in the room'. _

She heard the door open, but she didn't want to see who it was. She didn't care.

He walked to her direction, wanting her to feel his presense. But she didn't move again, not even tried to turn her face around and look who it was. So the only option he found was to hug her. And so he did. He let himself kneel down and hug her from her waist.

She felt arms around her and instantly turned around, only to see seaweed head with his golden eyes now slightly closed. She wiped the tears from her face and jerked him away. "Don't touch me you stupid seaweed haed.", she screamed. He brutaly opened his eyes and realised his actions. He jerked away and screamed back at her. " You were the one crying, you baka usagi*" She was about to yell back at him, telling him how stupid he was, but then she shut her mouth instantly. He came in because he actually cares about her.

He looked at her motionless figure. She seemed so fragile. Her body screaming-no begging for comfort, for help. So, he decided to hug her again, even though that was against his character. He never showed affection to anyone but Oz. His one and sole master. But the way her beautiful purple eyes were looking inside his golden ones, made him feel like she was able to look inside his soul, inside his tortured past. It felt as if she understood his pain, he tried to hide for the past 15 years. But before being able to hug her, she hugged him first throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing soflty.

She murmured soflty, breathlessly against his neck. "That day was so horrible, so hunting, so...so disturbing." His eyes opened wide and he found himself hugging her back. Because now he understood. He understood that the reason she was crying was because she remembered about the tragedy of Sabrie. She remembered about her brutal death. Memories she made herself forget. "Don't think about it, Alice. It is in the past. We are here to prevent it from happening again. You, me, Oz, Sharon and Break. That is our main goal." She kept sobbing. "But..but if I wasn't killed I would have been able to be a human. I would have been able to live as Alice and not as the merciless chain B-Rabbit."

He stared at her in disbelief. She really wanted to be human. She really wanted to be something more that just a chain. But he knew one thing. She wasn't merciless and she had true, human feelings. If she didn't, she wouldn't be crying now. "Alice I am only for one thing sure. You are not merciless. And you have real, true feelings. Like I have, like Oz has." She found herself pulling away from his tight grip only to let herself get drawn into his beautiul, golden eyes. _"WHAT?! Beautiful, no,no,no,no.." _She couldn't think of him like that. He was afterall Gilbert Nightray, the stupid seaweed head.

She looked so fragile, but so beautiful at the same time. Definately bewitching. _'No, no Gilbert. She is a chain and a stupid rabbit nontheless.' _ "Gilbert, why did you come inside the room?" Alice asked him bluntly. "Because you were making a lot of noise. I wanted to sleep.", he lied. She looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Usotsuki.**" , she murmured. Her voice barely hearable. "You wanted to know the reason I was crying. You wanted to make sure I was alright.' Her voice was now a tone louder.

He looked at her in disbelief. Not understanding what she was saying. Not understaning why she believed that or better how she knew that. "How can you be so sure?", he asked her. "You called me Alice, remember?" He was taken aback. She had noticed that but he didn't. He was so drawn into the moment that he didn't realise he had called her with her name and not with her typical nickname "stupid rabbit". "So you noticed." She nodded soflty.

"Gilbert, Sharon-san told be that love is something beautiful. Is it tasty?" Gilbert was taken aback by the question but still he couldn't stop himself form chuckling. Even in such moments her love for food was apparent. "You want to know about love, huh?" Alice nodded her head twice.

"Well, I don't know much about it but still I know that Sharon-san is right. Love is indeed something beautiful." Alice seemed awe-struck. She obviously liked learning about new things. And then, out of the blue, she leaned in and kissed his lips; soflty brushing her soft lips against his. It felt great. He hugged her tightly and started kissing her more passionately. She slightly opened her mouth and let Gilbert slide his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues were dancing together, fighting for dominance. And then they pulled away, left breathless from that powerful kiss.

Alice looked deep in Gil's eyes and asked him. "And what is this?" He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Love."

_**The End. xX **_

_***baka usagi: stupid rabbit**_

_****usotsuki: liar (both from the japanese language)**_

_**Hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. Please guys reviewww :3 **_


End file.
